


four

by mihaly



Series: (hhh)eoy [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John indulges on one of Alexander's fantasies.</p><p>a Lams college AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	four

**Author's Note:**

> I would first and foremost like to apologize to Lin if he's reading this since _someone_ sent him the link over here.
> 
> HOLY FUCKING SHIT IS THIS EXPLICIT. Like, I don't even have the _words_ to really explain just how filthy this is.
> 
> Like, really, I'm so sorry, Lin.
> 
> This takes place a few months after [(hamilton has his) eyes on you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5257604/chapters/12131144) in the [cutest roommate ever](http://archiveofourown.org/series/369809) universe. If you haven't read (hhh)eoy, I highly recommend you do. There are references to things from the main fic, but they're not crucial for understanding this story.
> 
> I'd also like to point out that this is probably physically unrealistic, but I don't care. It's written and you're here, so.
> 
> Enjoy! (And I'm so so so sorry, Lin.)

Midterms were rapidly approaching. The energy in the university had simultaneously sped up and slowed down. While the students were all hunkered down writing and studying, the tension and frantic desperation shared in the collective conscious was building to a head.

John had all but locked himself in their dorm room. He had three essays due and four tests coming up and it was enough for him to want to explode. Unfortunately he lacked the ability to work on multiple essays at once unlike some people he lived with.

Alexander had managed to complete all of his essays about two weeks before they were due. Where he found the time between Spectrum, Student Senate, dating John, spending time with their friends, and maintaining a Twitter where he regularly fought with Burr (“It’s all just friendly ribbing now,” he said unconvincingly.), John had no idea. He was allotted the same 24 hours a day the rest of them were but yet was capable of doing six times the amount of work.

Lafayette had thankfully taken Alexander off his hands for a little bit. They were off doing something for Spectrum that was probably made up so that John could have some alone time to study. Since Alexander was finished with his work for the next week, he had taken to distracting John from his own, mostly prodding John to go do things with him and leave the room. He asked John to do just about anything from dinner to pick-up basketball at the rec center to a walk around the block. As much as John wanted to do those things, he just _couldn’t_. Not with all this work to be done.

Luckily for both of them John hadn’t insisted on a No Sex policy, but it was a No Sex Until Bedtime policy. It was the only way for both of them to relieve the stress of studying and keeping their hands off each other during the day. Alexander had grown incredibly needy in the week leading up to midterms and had asked John to fuck him every night. His exact words were, “If I can’t have you during the day, I want to at least _feel_ you during the day.”

Oh god, and the night he said that to John, too. The way his fingers clutched at the sheets, his knuckles white, and the broken moans he let out that John was certain anyone in the hallway could hear. He was literally facedown on the mattress, his ass in the air, presented for John to utterly _wreck_ him—and wreck him John did. And the way he _felt_ that night—

_Oh._

John could feel the heat pooling in his groin, his cock twitching in his sweatpants. He was writing an essay on _child labor laws_ for fuck’s sake. Tugging at his sweatpants offered no relief and the gesture was entirely in vain. His mind kept going back to Alexander’s mussed hair and the way it spilled around his face as he gasped and groaned with every thrust of John’s big, thick cock inside him—

_Stop it, John. You’re better than this._

John pulled his hair back. It was getting a little warm in the room—or was it just him?

Maybe changing his music would help. John had a tendency to write to classical music to get himself in the mood to write, but perhaps if he changed it to hip-hop…

_There. That’s better._

John took a deep breath and let Lupe Fiasco’s soothing voice wash over him. He redoubled his efforts on his essay, writing another page and a half in record time. But he still couldn’t stop his mind from flitting back to that night. The warmth in his groin stayed steady from thoughts of Alexander.

“John?”

Part of being in the student collective conscious, apparently, meant Alexander would absolutely come home when John was struggling not to think about him and his beautiful body.

John peered over his shoulder to see his boyfriend shuffle quietly into the room. He smiled brightly at John as he toed off his shoes and put his backpack down.

“Hi, Alexander,” John said simply. The stress of having only a day to finish this essay added to the very person John couldn’t stop thinking about made being friendly to Alexander very difficult. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to be nice to his boyfriend, but he knew that right now, in a battle between his homework and his primal urges to fuck his boyfriend, he would fail this class.

Alexander approached cautiously. He lifted his eyebrows in question and John couldn’t help but nod. Like a magnet to sheet metal, Alexander wrapped his arms around John and hugged him tightly.

John inhaled deeply, drawing in Alexander’s wonderful scent. Lafayette must have taken him to play basketball because he smelled like a _man_ , all sweaty and strong and profoundly masculine. John was a sucker for that smell on men before but now he had a boyfriend he could _make_ sweaty and it only made John’s mind wander back to that bed.

Alexander kissed him hello.

“I missed you,” Alexander murmured against his lips.

“I missed you, too,” John replied automatically. Alexander rested his head atop John’s as he continued to hold onto him.

“What are you working on?”

“Child Welfare essay,” John sighed. His fingers brushed over the keyboard while John tried to will his rapidly growing erection away. Having Alexander this close and having this _issue_ in sweatpants was a recipe for disaster.

“Ah.” Alexander read the part of the essay he could see. “It sounds great, John.”

“Th-thanks.” John’s eyes went wide.

_Oh no._

Alexander looked at him sharply, his eyes drifting down to John’s tenting pants. His lips formed into a wicked smile. John closed his eyes and wished Alexander didn’t know his tell. His hand drifted down John’s torso to rest over the bottom of his ribcage.

“What do we have here?” Alexander asked flirtingly. John clenched his hands on his pants in an attempt to not give in.

“Nothing,” John gritted. “It’s nothing.”

“Oh, dear Laurens, you are definitely _something_ ,” Alexander purred in his ear. John tried to get his breathing in order.

“No, Alexander,” John chided. “We can’t. I have to finish this essay.” It hurt him to say it because Alexander was _right there_ and so gorgeous and sexy and he would do anything Alexander said in that moment if it weren’t for this _stupid essay_.

“What if,” Alexander began, “I suggested something that was mutually beneficial. Something we’d talked about before.” John wracked his brain for the thing they had talked about. They had talked about _so much_ in the last few months – well, Alexander had talked the most and John had talked some – that it was hard for John to remember—

And then he _did_ remember.

John’s breath caught in his throat as he looked to Alexander who had a mischievous glimmer in his eye.

“I’m only a third of the way finished, Alexander,” John breathed.

“That’s _perfect_ ,” Alexander whispered. “Is that a yes, John Laurens?”

John’s heart hammered in his chest. He couldn’t believe they were going to do it. Alexander had brought it up a couple times, but John had thought it was merely a fantasy. Yet knowing his boyfriend, John should have figured it was something they were absolutely going to do. Just not this _soon_.

“ _Yes_.”

Alexander bit his lip in pure excitement before grabbing a pillow off their bed. John pulled his chair out from his desk just a bit to allow Alexander space to get between his legs. Alexander dropped the pillow at John’s feet and knelt on it, his knees cracking quietly under the stress.

Moments like these made John feel powerful. This amazing, beautiful, relentless man who was able to take down his enemies with words and level even the smartest of men was on his knees in front of him, looking up at him with begging eyes.

John ran a hand through Alexander’s long black hair, the soft strands weaving like spun gold between his fingers. Alexander pushed his palms up John’s thighs toward his waistband where his fingers hooked on and tugged. John lifted his hips and allowed Alexander to pull his pants down, his heavy cock springing free from its confines. Slowly, Alexander pulled his pants all the way down his legs and slid them off each foot to leave John completely naked from the waist down.

He felt exposed, his cock on complete display before Alexander’s hungry gaze. Alexander skated his hands back up John’s legs to the top of his thighs. He brushed John’s cock gently with the backs of his fingers as if he hadn’t seen something so exquisite, so fine.

“Whenever you’re ready, Alexander,” John said as calmly as he could. Alexander scooted closer, draping himself in John’s lap. His arms rested just to the sides of John’s thighs and his mouth hovered over the tip of John’s cock. John could feel Alexander’s hot breath against his skin and it was nearly killing him to be so close to Alexander.

“Oh, my god, _fuck_ , John,” Alexander moaned. He was coming apart already just from the anticipation.

“C’mon baby girl,” John cooed.

Alexander stared up at John through his long lashes as he took the head of John’s cock between his lips and sucked. John’s breath hitched at the sudden warmth and wetness.

“That’s it,” he said quietly. “Suck on that cock. Keep it nice and warm in that mouth of yours.” A part of him felt embarrassed saying these words. But as he watched Alexander close his eyes and slide more of his dick into his mouth there was nothing but pure bliss to be felt.

Alexander slowly worked his mouth on John’s cock, sucking lightly and tonguing delicately against the heated flesh. He breathed harshly through his nose as if he were trying to keep his excitement under wraps. John knew Alexander; when he got excited about something, it was hard to contain him. Yet this was as contained as Alexander had ever been: under a desk, between John’s legs, mouth on his cock. He had one place to be and one task to focus on.

John, however, had an essay to write. Oh, how he wanted to watch Alexander for hours, his lips stretched around John’s thick cock, working him over so surely, so methodically. His mouth so _hot_ and _wet_.

But this _essay_. John placed his hands back on his keyboard. He hazily stared at the screen, willing himself to divorce what he had to do above the desk with what was happening underneath the desk. With a deep breath, John let the words flow out of him and onto the page.

Much to John’s surprise, the words made sense and were spelled properly for the most part. If anything, this was the greatest focus John had ever achieved. The first hour was a bit rough, yes, with Alexander getting overeager and taking him too deep. It was too much sometimes and John had to place a warning hand on Alexander’s head. But once they found a groove, it was as if the universe was in perfect harmony. When John was reading his sources for quotes, he’d place a loving hand on Alexander’s hair, playing absentmindedly with the strands between his fingers. Alexander would hum happily around his cock, pleased over the extra contact between the two of them.

John was about two thirds finished with his essay around the end of hour two. He glanced down at Alexander who was sucking lightly at the head of John’s cock. His lips were red and shiny from spit and his jaw had to be hurting. But Alexander’s mouth never once left his dick.

His boyfriend’s resolve amazed him. When he said he wanted to do it for hours, John figured Alexander meant thirty minutes then he’d give up and beg John to fuck him. That was before John learned how honest Alexander was in what he said. When Alexander Hamilton said he’d suck John’s dick for hours, it was a _promise_.

“You’re doing so good, baby girl,” John praised him, stroking gently at his cheek. Alexander looked up at John and slowly took several inches of John’s cock into his mouth. John felt the tip of his cock touch the back of Alexander’s throat and he let out a whine. The image of coming down Alexander’s throat and making him swallow every last drop was extremely appealing. But this wasn’t about what he wanted. He was determined to do this for Alexander and to finish his essay.

“Just a couple more hours,” he reminded Alexander who moaned loudly in response, the deep vibrations sending waves of pleasure through John’s body.

His essay came out nicely, each word carefully chosen to highlight John’s exact point. John made sure to use his thesaurus and elaborate effusively on each topic of his argument. He might have stretched out his time to really utilize the gift his boyfriend was giving him, but John figured if Alexander really wanted to stop, he would have. They hadn’t come up with a safeword or anything as they hadn’t really needed one until today, so he felt a little reckless allowing this to happen without it. But Alexander was still contentedly sucking him even as John wrapped up his essay a full four hours after they started this position.

John sat back in his chair, his essay completed with a complete annotated bibliography, and watched Alexander, stroking his hair. Alexander must have felt John gazing at him because he looked up. Desperation filled his eyes. His poor baby girl must have been hard this whole time, never being touched except for loving pats on the head and a few loving words every so often.

“I love you so much, Alexander,” John murmured. Alexander closed his eyes and relished in the kind words. “I’m finished with my essay.”

Alexander hummed and, with gentle direction with John’s hand, pulled his mouth off John’s cock. It was so wet and Alexander’s mouth was _so red_. He breathed like he had just ran a marathon, cold air entering his lungs fully for the first time in four hours. If that were John, he wouldn’t want to do anything for the rest of the day. But the look in Alexander’s eyes said he wanted more.

“Do you want part two, baby girl?” John asked sweetly, cupping Alexander’s chin.

“ _Yes_ ,” Alexander rasped and _god_ if that wasn’t the sexiest thing John had ever heard. How could John ever deny Alexander anything when he sounded so absolutely _destroyed_?

John scooted his chair out further from the desk to give Alexander space to get out. When it seemed his legs weren’t working properly from kneeling for hours, John helped Alexander stand up and get his bearings. Alexander was almost delirious; his pupils were wide and breathing labored. But the laser focus with which he looked at John told him Alexander was still there, just so fogged from arousal for so long.

Together, they made their way to the bed where John let Alexander lay down first. A wave of pleasure washed over Alexander’s face as his body stretched out on the mattress. Being cramped under the desk must have been killer on his body. John smiled at his boyfriend’s sprawl, his long limbs reaching for the edges of the bed. He pulled off his own shirt, crawled in after him, and began undoing Alexander’s shorts. He felt Alexander’s hard cock under the fabric, a large wet patch on the front of his briefs. John felt a tug of sympathy mixed with pride for Alexander. He hadn’t touched himself the entire time he was on his knees. Hamilton was selflessly devoted to the cause.

Hooking his fingers in Alexander’s waistband, he tugged the shorts and briefs down and off his legs, followed by gingerly assisting Alexander out of his shirt. His boyfriend was soon gloriously naked in their messy bed. Long strands of hair splayed out against the sheets like gentle black brush strokes on a white canvas. His tan skin was flushed and warm and felt so real under his fingertips as he ran them down Alexander’s belly.

“You’re so beautiful, baby girl,” John said warmly. He watched Alexander preen under the praise, his back arching a little and his cock twitching in interest.

John wanted to do something for Alexander. Even though it had been his idea, Alexander had just sucked John’s cock for four, straight, continuous hours. It was absolutely unbelievable to John that he _did_ that.

“Roll over,” he commanded gently as he tapped at Alexander’s hip. Slowly but surely Alexander rolled over to his stomach. He kept watching John from over his shoulder, his anticipation for the next event evident in his back muscles. They kept tightening and trembling, waiting for whatever John wanted to do next.

John carefully straddled Alexander’s ass and rested his full weight on the flesh beneath him. His hard cock, still damp from Alexander’s spit, was nestled in Alexander’s crack. He could feel Alexander flexing himself open, waiting and wanting to be entered and penetrated. That would be in a few minutes, but John wanted to do this first.

He pressed his palms into the muscles at Alexander’s lower back, kneading the flesh under his hands. Alexander moaned low and loud at the touch. His hands grabbed for a pillow and clutched it closer to his head. His legs spread behind John, allowing his cock to slip further down against Alexander with the base of his cock brushing against his hole. John worked his hands up and down Alexander’s back and felt the tension leaving Alexander’s body. He needed to make his boyfriend feel good and feel loved, even if the whole initial activity was one of willful submission on Alexander’s part.

John never considered himself dominant; Alexander often put him in that role because _he_ wanted to be dominated. _He_ wanted to be the one put in his place. But John ached for an equal partnership and that included in times of sexual domination he balanced it with taking care of Alexander. He wanted to show his love in his own way and that was putting Alexander’s personal well-being above his own.

“How does that feel, baby girl?” John whispered, dropping his lips to Alexander’s ear. All Alexander could do was moan in response. John kissed the corner of his jaw as he thought about how Alexander’s mouth must feel. He must have been thinking the same thing because Alexander propped himself up slightly on his arms and leaned back to kiss John on the lips, their mouths sliding messily together. It was a heady feeling, kissing Alexander. He typically kissed John with such precision and determination and knowing the reason he wasn’t made John dizzy. His lips were swollen and red, his tongue lazy. And the way he _tasted_ —

John rutted against Alexander and Alexander responded in kind, pushing his ass up for more friction. He couldn’t get over how pliant and needy and wanton Alexander was in this moment, taking every single thing John gave him and demanding silently for more. John pulled back and Alexander whined at the loss as John reached over to the nightstand for their lube and a condom. He settled back on top of Alexander’s thighs and poured some onto his fingers.

“Do you want any prep, Alexander?” John asked generously. Alexander vigorously shook his head no and John should have guessed as such. In previous nights he had voiced his love of the pain and pleasure of only being filled with John’s deliciously big cock. (Alexander’s words, not his.)

John rolled the condom on and covered his cock in lube. He rubbed the head of his cock against Alexander’s hole, nudging the rim. Alexander whined, begging John silently to fill him. John was more than happy to oblige. Slowly, John pressed his cock into Alexander, eliciting a loud, broken moan from the latter as he finally _finally_ was stuffed full of John’s long, thick cock.

Being inside Alexander was still a wonder to behold. John firmly believed that even if they ever broke up (which he never really thought about), he would never find a partner who was so sinfully tight and hot, who opened up so beautifully around him. His eyes closed, Alexander reveled in the attention and the care and the heat of John inside him. It was always nice to know the feeling was mutual.

John carefully lowered himself down, keeping himself inside Alexander, to drape his body against Alexander’s back. With gentle hands, John guided Alexander to lay flat on the bed, their fingers tangled together above Alexander’s head. He nuzzled his nose against Alexander’s cheek, occasionally kissing his skin, as he steadily thrust his hips, driving his cock deep inside. The pleased whimpers beneath him only encouraged John to rock his hips faster, never pulling out very far. Alexander was matching every movement, rutting his own neglected cock against the bedsheets to get the friction he so desperately sought.

He had been next to mute since he arrived home, but it wasn’t until John was close to his mouth could he hear Alexander babbling, “I love you so much. I love you. _Oh, John_. Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_ … I love you…”

Even with an aching jaw and overwhelming circumstances, Alexander’s heart still sang its undying melody to John Laurens.

Under his chest, John could feel Alexander tightening beneath him. _His_ tell.

“Fuck, Alexander,” John whispered against his skin. “Come for me, baby girl. You are so beautiful when you do. You've been so good today. Wanna feel you, _please_ —“

And he did.

Alexander moaned high and long, his ass tightening rhythmically around John’s cock and his fingers gripping at John’s, as he came. John had never had this close of view of Alexander’s face and it was spectacular to watch every twitch and every expression his wonderful boyfriend had in this intimate moment.

John rocked harder through the tight channel and came spectacularly, shoving his cock as deep inside Alexander as he could. He let out a choked whine against Alexander’s back. It shouldn’t have surprised him that his orgasm would be this intense; he was hard for the better part of an afternoon, his cock keeping warm in his boyfriend’s mouth. But the overwhelming affection he felt for the man beneath him made his heart swell and love Alexander more than he thought possible. He felt so _close_ and so _connected_ in more than just physicality. They had shared something that was not a typical fantasy and in indulging Alexander, John knew he would never get this close to another person on the planet.

He eased out of Alexander, much to both of their chagrins, and rolled off to the side of him. John stripped off the condom, tied it, and dropped it impolitely off the side of the bed. After the intimacy of everything they did that day, John could not be bothered to leave Alexander’s side for even a second.

John laid sweet kisses along Alexander’s bicep as he lightly stroked his back. He watched Alexander’s face in contented bliss, his eyes closed, a delicate smile playing at his red lips. It was special to watch him in this quiet moment and to see the light dancing in his eyes as he opened them and focused on John was like watching the night sky in all its infinite glory.

“Thank you,” Alexander whispered, a bigger smile growing. John couldn’t help but chuckle. After all they did, the first words out of Alexander Hamilton’s mouth were thanking him.

“How do you feel?” John murmured, dropping another kiss on his skin.

“ _Incredible_ ,” he breathed. Then, “Though my jaw hurts a little.”

Now _that_ made John laugh, full and bright. Alexander laughed too, though more out of the pure joy between them.

“I thought it might,” John said, his laughter dying down. “Do you want anything? Do you need anything?”

“Eventually,” he replied. “I kind of can’t move right now because my boyfriend is a sex god with a deliciously big cock.”

(His words.)

John rolled his eyes but still couldn’t stop smiling.

“Well,” he said, bringing his face closer to his boyfriend’s, “How about we stay in here and order a pizza? I’m starving and I bet you are too, even though you just had your mouth full of meat.”

Alexander barked out a surprised laugh. Even John was amazed at his own joke, and he loved how much Alexander got a kick out of it.

“Oh my god, John,” Alexander cried into the mattress, still laughing uncontrollably.

“So is that a yes?”

Alexander nodded, then turned his face to look at John. His eyes were full of warmth and love.

“Yes, my ridiculous Laurens,” Alexander smiled.

John kissed him firmly on the mouth, his lips lingering. He drew back to sit up and Alexander shifted, rolling onto his side. He pulled a pillow under his head as he watched John shuffle over to his desk to grab his phone and return to lie down on his back next to him. John dialed for the local pizza joint and waited for an answer, kissing each of Alexander's fingertips as he did.

“Gumby’s Pizza.”

“Hi, I’d like to order a pizza for delivery,” John said

“Sure, what can I get you?”

As he answered, John looked teasingly at Alexander.

“Yeah, I’d like an extra-large Meat Lover’s pizza—”

“ _OH MY GOD, JOHN LAURENS._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to follow me on tumblr @alexanderssecretboyfriend.
> 
> I'm taking prompts for this universe, so if you have anything you'd like to see, please hit me up!
> 
> Once again, I'm so sorry, Lin.


End file.
